Another Lifetime Movie
by KateSutherland
Summary: "I promise I won't make him cry," Puck thought for a moment "maybe it's best we don't wake him actually, I mean he was in a green tutu, pretending to be a tree." Rachel and Puck meet again in a bar in New York. This has to be fate right? Puckleberry!
1. A Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**Another Lifetime Movie**

**A Chance Encounter**

"Wow, Rachael Berry," Puck whistled lowly as the brunette spun towards the bar, her mouth gaping.

"Noah?" She said a smile finding its way to her features. "What are you doing here?" She said laughing moving towards the bar and sliding onto one of the stools.

"Just working a few shifts for a friend, he couldn't get anyone to cover. And what about you? I took Viva to see your play, you were pretty alright."

"You came!" She gushed, surprised "You should of come backstage to see me. I would have loved to see you again and Aviva of course. How is she? Oh I bet she's gorgeous , what is she now three?"

"Five" he said, a proud smile gracing his features "And you are all she freaking talks about, seems those six months you spent in her presence were all it took!"

Rachel laughed again and nodded "Well if she's a Broadway fan we'll definitely have to meet. Now what are you doing in _New York_? How long have you been here? I thought you'd _never _leave Lima what with your mum looking after Aviva so much and all! Is Quinn with you? What about Finn, did he come too?"

Noah let out a low breath "Gees Berry talk much? What of those million questions do you want me to answer first?"

"All of them just start at the beginning please!" Noah smiled his slow smirk and reached out a hand to push her shoulder a bit.

"Ok, back off, back off one at a time, give me two minutes, I'll get someone to cover, we're quiet anyway." Rachel nodded eagerly as Puck turned towards the other bar man and let him know where he was going before pouring himself, and Rachel, a drink.

Rachel watched silently as he worked, dish towel on his shoulder and the sleeves of his rather expensive looking black shirt rolled up to his elbows. His Mohawk was gone, replaced instead by a very short hair cut. She couldn't help but notice how grown up he looked, how much older, had it really only been five years?

"Alright," he said with mock exhaustion once he'd seated them in a small booth in the corner "What do you want to know nosey?"

"Why are you in New York?" Noah smiled and began.

"I came here the year after you did, me and Aviva. I got a job on local construction sight. I figured you seemed to think this was the place where it all happened so when I was leaving Lima I figured I may as well try here first."

"That's so amazing! I always knew you'd get out of that stupid little town, but why? When Aviva was so young? What made you leave?" Rachel watched concerned as his smile dropped and he furrowed his eyebrows, muttering one word.

"Quinn." Now it was Rachel's turn for her face to twist into a frown.

"She made you leave but she loved Lima!"

"Yeah, she's still there I bet, married to some fucking Police douche!" Rachel was still confused, Quinn in Lima, Puck and their daughter in New York? It didn't make any sense.

"But what about Aviva?"

"What about her," Puck said looking away "Quinn met this guy, somebody from her parents' church and they fell in _love_." He spat out, Rachel jumped at the venom in his voice "Said her parents were willing to give her another chance, a chance at the life she'd always fucking dreamt of and that she couldn't let it pass her by, only catch was it was only if she married fucking Jerry and only if she wiped the mistake clean!"

Rachel gasped "Wiped it clean?" She muttered "Oh Noah, not Aviva?"

"Yeah, she told me it was better for everyone if I just took her away, so she didn't have to see her, so she wouldn't ruin her fucking perfect family with the fucking perfect man. So me and Viva split, came here. Better off without her anyway, I'd say."

Rachel reached over and placed her hand on his "Oh Noah, I'm so sorry. Quinn was so wrong. Please know that. If I had someone like you, a daughter like Aviva, I would never of given it up. Not ever, not for any," She paused and smiled wryly "Not for any _douche_."

Her use of a swear word had the desired effect and a slow smile spread across Puck's features and he turned back to her again. "Anyway," he cleared his throat "I feel like this is some fucking Lifetime Movie, enough about me, how the hell are you doing? Got some Broadway ballerina back at your apartment to dance the night away with?"

"Nope," she replied smiling and shrugging her shoulders, "It's just me, for now anyway and speaking of apartments I don't actually even have one of those at the moment!"

Puck frowned "What where you living then? Got a cardboard box tucked in your hand bag?"

"No such luck at the moment, I'm staying with Jesse." She sighed.

"Jesse Jesse? As in Jesse St D-"

"Yes," she cut him off "Jesse St James from high school. I didn't have anywhere else to go, my flat flooded yesterday, completely water logged so I had to go somewhere and I don't know anyone else here yet unfortunately that could put me up. Jesse heard, he's in the chorus of my production you see," that brought a smile to Puck's lips, he may not know much about musicals but he knew the chorus wasn't fucking centre stage.

"Jesse St James?" He said laughing "I really _am _sorry you have to stay with him. But I guess I got here just in time, I have the perfect place for you to stay!"

"You?" She frowned "Where do you have for me to stay?"

"Well I kinda got promoted up the career ladder pretty fast at my construction company after I got my degree,"

"Your degree?" She interrupted, shocked.

"Yeah, anyway, I actually got on really good terms with my boss and he absolutely fell in love with Aviva so when he died last year he left me the business so I've got some properties if you want to stay in one of them. Mostly show homes but comfortable enough."

"Wow!" Rachel exclaimed "You, well you're fantastic!"

Puck leered for a moment, unable to resist, winking at her "Yeah, that's what they tell me."

Rachel glared jokingly and smacked his arm "I mean it Noah. I mean really, wow, I'm so, _so _proud of you!"

Puck rolled his eyes "No need to get touchy feely! How bout you and I grab a cab to Jesse's and you can stay in _my _guest room for tonight! No getting freaky I promise!"

Rachel laughed, "Noah Puckerman you are deplorable!"

"Damn right I am!"

"But I can't ask you to do that! It's too much!"

"Cut the crap Rach, I can't wait to see Jesse again. Fucking idiot thought _I'd _never amount to anything!"

"OK then, I suppose if you wouldn't mind?" She said, failing to keep the hopeful lilt from her voice, standing already "But wait? Aren't you working? Shouldn't you tell the boss you're going."

"Em, Rach, I didn't want to tell you this early on but the boss, well I'm the boss!" Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Noah!" She exclaimed following him across the bar "You're like a tycoon." Puck rolled his eyes and then grinned, maybe his life in New York was about to get interesting.

Jesse's apartment was dark when Rachel let herself and Noah in and Noah chuckled when he looked around "Where's Jesse?" He asked laughing at the patterned wallpaper covered in photo frames filled with pictures of Jesse dancing, Jesse singing, Jesse playing the piano, Jesse dressed as a tree ballerina, wait what? Puck's eyes flicked back to the image obviously from some play of Jesse dancing around in a green tutu covered in leaves. "Fucking priceless," he muttered laughing.

"Noah," Rachel reprimanded sternly "You're being rude."

"Sorry babe," he didn't sound sorry at all "But dude's in a tutu." Rachel rolled her eyes again.

"And to answer your earlier question Noah, Jesse is probably in bed." Puck reeled.

"What the fuck? It's half past fucking eight Rach! Who goes to bed at half past eight, on a _Saturday _night? No wonder you want to get out of this apartment you must be bored out of your fucking mind!"

"Noah, must you swear all the time?"

"Sorry," Rachel couldn't help but wonder if he ever used that word sincerely.

"Jesse simply likes to get a good portion of sleep, as a performer he likes to be fresh and ready for performing early in the morning." Puck gave her a look "OK I admit it is _slightly _early to be in bed on a Saturday night but it's understandable," Another look from Puck, "OK it's weird but, just, _be nice_."

Puck smiled "I'm always fucking nice." It was Rachel's turn to fix Noah with a pointed stare. "OK, I'm usually fucking nice, to people I like." Rachel settled for that and went to get her things, luckily she had barely unpacked and she grabbed her bag quickly attempting to hurry Noah from the house.

"Aren't you going to wake him up? Let me say hello?"

Rachel glared this time "No."

"Aww come on Rach, I'm being really good!"

"No."

"I promise I won't make him cry," Puck thought for a moment "maybe it's best we don't wake him actually, I mean he was in a fucking tutu, pretending to be a tree."

Rachel led Puck out the door and he smiled when she saw the grin she was fighting with everything she had. Things were looking up.

**Please review and let me know what you think, next chapter Rachel meets Aviva, Noah's little girl and a little Finn action too!**


	2. A Disney Disaster

**A Disney Disaster**

Puck's house, unlike Jesse's was not calm and serene. In fact it was anything but. The moment he stepped through the door of the large town house, which Rachel still couldn't believe -she could barely afford a big apartment after all- a small mess of brown hair flew at Noah's waist.

"Daddy!" The little figure squealed as Noah swung her round so she was resting on his hip "Daddy you won't believe what you missed! I put that frog I found in Nanny Spencer's handbag and then I asked for a mint so when she opened it she freaked out it was so funny daddy! She said I was a cretchin and that as soon as you got home she was leaving and never coming back!" Noah sighed and fought his smile as Rachel standing behind him failed in her attempts to hide hers – this was Puck's daughter for sure.

"I think you mean cretin sweetie." Rachel added, smiling as the small girl spun her head towards her, in a manner that Rachel could only describe as gleefully.

"Oh. My. Jonas! Daddy? Is that Rachel Berry? It is, it is, it is!" Noah then quickly held the girl at arms length as she let out the loudest, highest pitched scream Rachel had heard, well since she'd met Idina Menzel in Broadway two years back.

Noah scrunched his eyes up in pain at the sound of the loud scream, "Geez Viva, I thought we discussed not destroying Daddies ear drums!" He said, mock scalding. Rachel continued to smile as the little girl finally died down. Aviva suddenly frowned and put her hands on her hips as her father still held her by the waist.

"Dad? What am I doing all the way over here. Do you not see that, _that _is Rachel Berry!" Up until that moment Rachel had thought that children were cute, but hearing Aviva Puckerman give her father a talking to all the time lisping, was in fact the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Sorry Princess, I just thought you'd want to talk to your old man, seeing as how I am the one who managed to persuade her to stay the night..." He said feigning hurt as he lowered the small girl to the floor. Aviva immediately threw herself at Rachel's waist, latching onto her.

"Is that true? You can sleep in my room if you like, I mean I've got like this _huge _bed with a princess curtain and everything and sometimes if I'm good daddy helps me build a fort and we sleep in there cause it's stuffed with pillows and _so _comfy." Rachel returned the hug, somewhat hesitantly, looking at the man before her, smiling softly and shaking her head amusedly.

"Sure thing Sweetie," she answered the small girl who was now pulling her by the hand up the staircase, Rachel glanced helplessly over her shoulder at Noah who shrugged and laughed, following behind. Halfway up the stairs a thought struck him and he scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Aviva where's Nanny Spencer."

The small girl continued leading Rachel up the stairs happily but threw over her shoulder, "Oh _her _I locked her in your closet, she wanted me to take a bath and I wasn't ready." Puck groaned and Rachel laughed.

"Aviva Puckerman how many times do I have to tell you _not _to lock people in cupboards, first it's Jamie Tucker from Kindergarten and now it's your Nanny, you are going to get one bad-ass reputation!" Puck tried not to smile at the thought. "And now I'm probably going to have to pay her double _again_!" He added as he veered off and headed into what Rachel could only assume was his bedroom. She ignored her curiosity to see exactly what Noah Puckerman's bedroom looked like. She suddenly blushed as she remembered the insight she had gotten into _that_ when they'd dated in high school. Not the time Rachel, she told herself, Not the time at all!

"Not the time for what?" Aviva asked, spinning around.

Rachel's jaw dropped as she blushed deeper, "Oh, em," she muttered flustered "Not the time for talking when we could be singing!" She improvised, relieved.

Aviva jumped again. "OK, but if we are gonna sing Disney it'll need to be fast, Daddy _hates _all Disney films! Except," the small girl added putting her hands round her mouth and lowering her voice as Rachel leaned closer "I think it's all because of the time me and him and Uncle Finn were watching "The Lion King" and he _cried_! Uncle Finny teases him bout it all the time." She added giggling and soon Rachel joined in. Just when she thought Noah Puckerman couldn't get any cuter...

Fifteen minutes later Puck wandered into his daughters room and stopped suddenly in the door frame, his heart clenching, there on the bed was Rachel singing quietly to his mesmerised daughter. They were both sitting cross legged as Rachel sang and Aviva stared at her in wonder. So did Puck.

Rachel's voice was gentle as she sang quietly the gentle song, a lullaby really, and for the first time in her whole life, Puck wished with all his might that Aviva had a mother. The way she was staring at Rachel Berry made Puck realise the million things he would never give her. He was sudddenly struck, as Rachel smiled sweetly at his daughter, at the thought of how much easier their lives would have been if Rachel Berry had mothered his baby instead. She'd be here all the time, with him, with Aviva and Puck couldn't help but think how that, that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world (not even close).

Suddenly he awoke from his daydream realised that Rachel and Aviva were both staring at him, identical looks of confusion on their faces.

"Noah?" Rachel said gently, raising herself from the bed "Noah are you ok? You look a little lost."

Noah shook himself from his thoughts "Lost?" He laughed barking out a laugh "I think you mean perplexed. I just had to pay that women $200 to apologize after _someone _locked her in the closet!" Aviva giggled from her position on the bed and Noah approached her slowly. "You think that's funny do you little monster?" He said moving towards her, grin spreading and hands outstretched.

Aviva shook her head "No." she said timidly.

"Really?" Aviva shook her head furiously as her father came closer and suddenly she dove towards her pillows screaming.

"Rachel!" She gasped as her dad tickled her mercilessly "Rachel, Rachel! Help me!" Rachel smiled, biting her lip against the smile that was coming, she hadn't smiled this much, in well ever. Suddenly she launched herself on the bed next to Puck arms raised as if to tickle him.

"Thank goodness Rach!" Aviva gasped "Get him!" A wicked grin appeared on Rachel's face and she smiled at Puck who winked at her, she ignored the hopeless flutter of her heart in her chest.

"Oh I don't think so,"she said laughingly, joining Aviva's dad in his torture of the five year old.

"Stop! Stop!" Aviva wailed in between bouts of loud raucous laughter "I'll be good, I'll be good!"

The tickling didn't relent.

"Stop!" She gasped laughing "Or I'll tell Rachel and Uncle Finny about the disney movie with the - " In an instant Puck sprang into action pouncing on the little girl covering her mouth with his hand.

"You're mean." Puck stated, mock glaring at his daughter as Rachel grinned excitedly.

"What Disney movie?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Nu-uh, I don't think so," He laughed, ignoring as his daughter wriggled beside him "We don't need to talk about _that_. In fact there isn't even a that. I've never seen any Disney movies."

"Really?" Rachel said tilting her head giggling, "Cause I heard you were a _big _fan of 'The Lion King."

Aviva's eyes widened dramatically, her fathers hand still over her mouth. "You told!" Puck said wining "Aviv_a" _he complained "I thought we were tight!" Puck sighed over dramatically, "Oh well I suppose there's nothing to prevent me from tickling you again, that's a shame, cause I was really getting quite used to your annoying little butt hanging around."

Aviva pulled her fathers hand from my mouth "I'm sorry Daddy! It wasn't my fault, Rachel made me tell her!" Her dad frowned as Rachel watched Aviva give him what she was sure were her best puppy dog eyes and watched as Puck fell hook, line and sinker.

"Well ok, but we don't tell secrets, I mean lies, about Dad again, Dad's cool. Say after me, "Dad is cool, I will not disrespect him"

Aviva smiled and shook her head giggling, pulling her fathers hand back over her mouth to show she would not be persuaded, Puck laughed at his daughters antics and turned to Rachel, "Rachel you'll say I'm cool right?"

Rachel laughed and replied cheekily "Sure, I'm cool." In between the two grown ups Aviva let burst another fit of giggles.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Alright little trouble get ready for bed. Big trouble lets go get little miss hyperactive some warm milk or none of us are sleeping tonight!"

Rachel and Aviva again wore identical grins as Rachel followed him from the room, shutting the door behind him. "You're evil, Rachel Berry." Puck said wearily "Is this how it's going to be from now on, you two ganging up on me?"

Rachel laughed, "I'm only here for one night Noah, I'm sure you survive!"

"Yeah I've been thinking about that," Noah mumbled nervously, running a hand over his head, "Maybe you could stick around until your apartments fixed. I mean Aviva would really love having you around for a while, it's be good for her to have a women's influence that wasn't some crazy old lady." Puck paused for a moment "Sorry I'll rephrase that, it'll be good for her to have someone that isn't an _old _lady." Noah laughed as Rachel smacked his side and the two continued down the hall. "So you'll stay, just for a bit I mean, for Aviva?"

Rachel laughed "For Aviva?" Puck nodded adamantly "Well I suppose, if it's what Aviva wants." His face broke out into an enormous grin.

"Cool, welcome to the fucking mad house, knowing you you'll fit right in!"

It was then that an odd thought struck Rachel as the two began making hot milk at ten o'clock at night in Noah Puckerman's New York town-house, Noah Puckerman of the slushies and the dumpsters was obviously long gone. She couldn't help but wonder, if she, in her seventeen year old mind could love that Noah Puckerman, her tormentor, how far could she fall for _this _Noah Puckerman who watched Disney films and was making hot milk while humming a soft lullaby smiling a genuine, beautiful smile?

**AN; OK, decided to update quickly before you all forgot me! Review please, they are really inspiring me, thank you so much for all your good comments! Let me know where **_**you **_**see this story going, Uncle Finny will be introduced but let me reassure you all this is purely Puckleberry! :D **

**Kate xx**


	3. An Easy Mistake

**An Easy Mistake **

Rachel awoke in the guest bedroom of the Puckerman household in a cold sweat. What on earth was she doing? She'd known the guy for five minutes after _years_ apart and she'd agreed to move into his house? This was ridiculous! This was reckless, what had she said to him in high school, she always wanted everything too much? That hadn't changed yet she was practically moving in with the guy that she was in love with all of her senior year – and his daughter!

She sprang out of bed, she couldn't do this, she shouldn't do this. Sure she adored Noah and all the changes she'd noted in his demeanour _had _been positive ones but that's no reason to practically move in with the guy was it? She needed help, she needed guidance, she needed Kurt.

She dialled her mobile furiously, anxiously waiting for the exuberant boy to pick up. "Hello?" Kurt spoke loudly, obviously over the din of a party she could hear in the background. "Hello Rachel?"

"Kurt," she whispered, "I need your help!"

"What?" He shouted again, he obviously couldn't hear her "Rachel speak up! I'm at this fabulous party on the Golden Gate Bridge can you believe it? Actually on the bridge!"

"That sounds lovely Kurt but I really need to talk to you!" She tried desperately.

"Hang on, I'm heading to the park, should be quieter there." She waited until the background noise died down. "Now Rachel what can I help you with at three in the morning?"

Rachel bit her lip, "I'm not at Jesse's," she confessed ashamedly.

"Not at Jesse's, then where are you, you can't stay in that apartment, you'll drown!" He exclaimed worried.

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" She sighed

"Don't be dramatic? Pot meet kettle! Are you or aren't you at your apartment?"

"I'm not!"

"Then where are you and _why _are you whispering? Who are you trying to avoid disturbing, Rachel Berry are you with _a man?_" Kurt shrieked excitedly.

"No," She muttered disapprovingly "I'm, well, I'm in the guest room of Noah Puckerman's town-house."

"You're in Noah Puckerman's town-house!" Kurt shrieked "Since when are you and Noah Puckerman friends? More importantly since when does Noah Puckerman live anywhere except Lima in anything except a hut?"

"Kurt, don't be mean!" She cried offended, hushing her voice when she realised how loud she'd spoken "We met at his bar earlier today, or yesterday now I suppose and I told him I was living with Jesse and he offered to let me move in with him!"

Kurt gasped "OK, number one _his _bar? What has happened to the Noah Puckerman we all used to know and drool over and _two, _are you insane! Please tell me you didn't agree!"

Rachel was silent.

"Oh Rachel, this can't happen. You absolutely can _not _move in with the man you have been in love with since you were sixteen who, I must add, you haven't seen in _five years_!"

Rachel scowled, "Don't be ridiculous Kurt! I am not _still _in love with him, like you said it's been five years. I've moved on!"

"With who? You haven't had a proper relationship with anyone since you moved out of Lima!"

"Yes there was, well, there was Josh!" she cried happily "There was Josh!"

"Rachel, sweetheart, Josh was your painter-decorator, he does not count!"

"But we were very close, one time I nearly asked him to move in with me!"

"Only because he admired the colour of gold you had selected for the study!"

"Hey, it takes a very special man to admit a passion for gold paint!" Rachel paused "Fine, but that had nothing to do with Noah!"

"Rachel, you can't stay there!" Kurt reprimanded her sharply. "You need to leave, now."

"I know," she sighed "maybe I'll just stay until morning, it would be rude to leave without a goodbye and I need to say goodbye to Aviva! You remember her right? She is so adorable!"

"Hell mend you then Rachel, but when you fall straight back in love with the man and he breaks your heart _again. _Do not come crying to me!"

"I won't!" She promised. Kurt smiled sadly at the other end of the phone before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. He suddenly wasn't in the mood to return to the party, sighing he spun on his heel and headed home. Of course Rachel was going to fall in love with Noah Puckerman and his adorable daughter and of course it was going to be too much too soon but with her in New York and him in San Francisco what could he do? Suddenly a thought came to him. If he couldn't help Rachel, or at least assess if Noah Puckerman was a safe bet from San Francisco then surely he'd just have to do it from New York? It was after all the city that never sleeps.

Rachel awoke the next morning feeling rather refreshed given the amount of sleep she'd gotten and ready to tell Puck she wouldn't be moving in. She was determined it was the right thing for all of them. She wandered down the stairs quietly once she saw Aviva was still asleep towards the soft noises coming from the kitchen. It was best to tell Noah before Aviva awoke, she decided.

As Rachel approached the kitchen door it never occurred to her that Noah Puckerman would _never _be up before nine on a Sunday, his day off. It also never occurred to her that he rarely cooked breakfast for himself and his five year old daughter due to the fact that he normally had a nanny here do that. So, as she pushed the kitchen door open with a smile, a good morning on her lips, it never occurred to her that it wouldn't _be _Noah Puckerman in the kitchen of his town-house at half past eight on a Sunday morning.

Noah Puckerman woke up that Sunday morning to a loud, high pitched scream, that sounded awfully like Rachel Berry. In his groggy, post sleep haze, Noah wondered why he was imagining the sound of Rachel Berry screaming. Then last night came flooding back to him, he'd _invited _Rachel Berry to stay with him.

Noah Puckerman leapt out of bed and sprinted towards the sound of the scream, flying down the stair case he instructed his daughter, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily and had just reached her doorway, to stay in her room. He made it to the kitchen door and then stopped suddenly at the sight before him.

Rachel stood, hands covering her obviously aghast expression, looming over none other than Finn Hudson, clutching his obviously bloody nose and mumbling quietly.

"What happened in here?" Noah asked, trying to hide his laughter as Rachel whipped her head towards him.

"It was an accident!" She gasped quietly bending down towards Finn slowly, "I'm _so _sorry! I didn't know you were going to be here, I just saw you weren't Noah and, well I panicked." Puck let out a burst of laughter and Finn and Rachel both glared at him.

"I can't believe you punched me!" Finn shrieked through the blood, "I fink oo boke my ose!"

With another short laugh Noah made his way over to Finn, who was sitting on the floor leaning against one of the kitchen cabinets. He hoisted Finn under one arm and dragged him to his feet "Alright Finn don't worry Tyler Durden over there has simmered down." Finn sputtered some more as Puck pushed him into one of the tall bar stools.

"Noah," Rachel reprimanded hotly "Please stop talking as though I intentionally maimed Finn!"

"Didn't you?" Noah teased quietly once Finn was seated "Cause this all seems very coincidental, he breaks your heart in high school, then the next time you meet BAM! He's unconscious on my kitchen floor?"

"For one thing Noah he is _not _unconscious and for another he "broke my heart" as you so kindly put it two years before the end of high school."

Puck grinned, "Calm down Rach, I like my nose the shape it is thank you!" Rachel raised her arm exasperated and Noah mock flinched. "Don't hurt me Rach, I'll stop I promise, just don't hurt me!"

Rachel's scowl didn't quite hide her smile "Have I told you lately your deplorable?" She murmered darkly.

"Why yes mam." Puck laughed straightening up "Just yesterday but I never tire of hearing it all the same!"

"Well you are, you're deplorable." Rachel said turning round and facing the other direction, as if to ignore him.

"Thanks babe," he grinned and winked as she glared over "You're deplorable too!"

"Guys!" Finn murmured "Help!" Rachel and Puck suddenly remembered they had company and both heads turned towards Finn, Rachel rushing to his side, tissues in hand and attempting to mop up the blood as Puck searched the freezer for something suitable to reduce the swelling, chucking some frozen pea's at Finn as Aviva approached the doorway.

"Uncle Finny?" She murmured confused, "What are you doing here?" Her father grinned as she asked "And what happened to your face?"

"Rachel punched him!" Puck shot out at the same time Rachel shouted.

"It was an accident!" Aviva frowned looking between the two adults, one grinning the other scowling and shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow! You two have got some serious crazy going on!" She muttered as she pulled up onto the barstool next to Finn. "Nice to see you Uncle Finny." Finn grinned at his niece and threw an arm, the one _not _holding the frozen vegetable around her shoulder. As Rachel and Noah took the seats adjacent to them at the table, Noah still grinning at Rachel, who merely stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Finn.

"So Finn? What _are _you doing in Noah's house?"

Finn smiled "Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?" He replied letting out a knowing laugh.

It wasn't until later on as she and Noah were standing side by side at the sink cleaning and drying the dishes from breakfast and Aviva and Finn – who was now cleaned up – were playing Connect Four in the sitting room (Aviva was winning) When Rachel realised, she had never told Noah she wasn't going to stay with him and she most certainly hadn't left immediately.

She looked up at the man beside her, who was still dressed in his t shirt and flannel pyjama bottoms drying the plates. He looked down and smiled, winking at her before beginning to put the dishes away. On his lips Rachel could hear the familiar lyrics of Sweet Caroline, sung lowly and absent-mindedly.

And as her heart leapt and fluttered uncontrollably only one word sprung to mind, C_rap! _

**AN; Thank you so much for the reviews, I know the narrative has been quite slow but there will be a small time jump in the next chapter and I'll start properly on the Puckleberry love! REVIEWS most welcome!**


	4. A Near Miss Kiss

**A Near Miss Kiss**

It was the Thursday after the Sunday before and despite Rachel's adamant inner protests that she would be leaving Noah's place as soon as she got the chance, here she was, nearly a week after they had first met, sitting side by side with the man himself, in the dark on his expensive leather couch.

It was lunch time and Noah, who still hadn't quite figured out the business and spent hours on end pouring over files, had taken a rare day off. Rachel too was rehearsal free for a few weeks as just like her apartment the theatre underwent renovations of its own. They were watching a DVD, his choice and she had zoned out pretty quickly, with Aviva at school there was a rare chance for them to be alone together and with no bouncing five year old squished in between them Rachel could not ignore the electricity running up the arm that every so often nudged Noah's as he moved around.

"This is my favourite part," He said breaking the tension that was crackling between them, Rachel jumped startled at the noise as looked towards him.

"What?" She muttered attempting to focus again on the words coming from Noah Puckerman's lips, rather than said lips themselves. "Your, em your favourite part?" She turned towards the movie to see some men on horse back riding across a grassy plane, had they been watching a western?

"I didn't know you liked Westerns Noah? I thought you were a more guns and fast cars kind of guy?" Noah frowned and looked towards her, and she noticed now that they were only inches apart.

His expression was confused "Rach, are you paying attention? This is "The Untouchables" it's a cop movie." Rachel felt the blush creep up her cheeks and a smile crept onto Noah's face "You don't really like this sort of movie? Sorry, I should of known it's just Aviva hates them so I like to watch my favourites when I can!"

Rachel smiled guiltily and tried to ignore the fact that Noah was now studying her intently as she in turn studied the action unfolding on screen fervently. "Oh no, I love these sort of fighty films, and of course that's well that's Sean Connery and he's well he's Indiana Jones! Who doesn't love Indiana Jones?" Rachel spun towards Puck's laughter.

"What? I do, I love all those action films, I was just confused by the, well by this bit because well of course it's a cross over genre thing and of course I know Western is the quintessential American genre and that got me thinking about other cowboy films and-"

"Rachel," Puck said laughing, bringing a hand to the side of Rachel's face silencing her, suddenly in the darkness of the room Rachel was finding it hard to breathe "You know for an excellent actress, you are a fucking terrible liar. Sean Connery was James Bond." Rachel desperately tried to make a coherent sentence form but as Puck inched closer to her all she could hear was the sound of her own heart beat, strong and echoing in her ears. "That is why, throughout our senior year I could totally tell you had that crush on me." He smiled wickedly inches away from her lips as he spoke softly.

"You, you, you knew?" She managed to gasp out, flushing deeper as Puck tilted his head slightly and she could feel his hot breath, mingling with her own, on her face.

"Rach, the whole of Ohio knew." Rachel leaned hopelessly closer until she could feel the ghost of Puck's lips on hers, her hand raising to fist his shirt collar and bring him closer still, when the door flew open and the lights burst on.

"Puck you home?" A voice yelled from the other end of the open plan ground floor as Finn approached them, "Oh there you too are!" He said smiling, glancing between Noah and Rachel who were sitting poker straight at either end of the coach. Each facing the television and breathing stoically. "I knew you had the day off and was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat? Is that "Untouchables" man I haven't seen that in years. Whoa, are those pop tarts?" he said grinning like a child as he took the seat between Puck and Rachel, slinging an arm around Rachel's back and reaching for the plate of pop tarts with the other.

Finn, who was an upstanding member of NYPD often came by Puck's for lunch as Noah tended to have a far superiorly stalked fridge to the one at the station and didn't see the looks his two friends were shooting him.

Noah grumbled quietly at the interruption and the ease with which Finn has an arm thrown around Rachel's shoulders, in the past six days he had been living with Rachel Berry and he hadn't gotten that much action. He glared resolutely at the screen in front of him, no longer enjoying his once favourite movie. Stupid Finn fucking Hudson ruining everything, soon as they were alone they were having a conversation about fucking boundaries, ruining his chance of making the moves on Berry while Aviva was gone. Not cool.

He couldn't help but scowl at how like high school this was, him and Rachel dancing around each other constantly and Finn blundering in the middle and making her laugh, making her forget him. Suddenly all the bitterness he felt at Finn in high school bubbled in his stomach as he laughed with Rachel, explaining the movie to her, on his fucking couch. If they were going to get it on they could at least wait until he was out of the room.

"So," he heard Finn say to Rachel, beaming "I'll pick you up at around eight? The showings at half nine and I thought we could have dinner first. You can pick the restaurant. Rachel smiled shyly and glanced at the furious Noah tot Finn's right.

"Well, I'm not sure, maybe we could go another night? All of us, I'm sure Noah and Aviva would enjoy joining us." Finn turned to Noah again, oblivious, his arm still around Rachel.

"How about it Noah, fancy joining Rachel and me, just dinner and a movie?"

"And be the fucking third wheel? I don't think so." Rachel winced and Finn looked taken aback.

"Noah you won't be the third wheel, bring Aviva silly!" Noah scoffed, unaware of how dramatic he was being.

"No thank you, I need to go, I have some place I need to be. You picking Aviva up from school Rach? You two are going out or some shit yeah?"

"Oh yes Noah, but Finn and I it's not a-"

"Whatever." Noah cut harshly heading to the front door, leather jacket in hand "No need to explain."

"No but Noah," she said desperately getting up from the couch, "it's not a-"

The door slammed behind the irate man as he left the two of them in his house, Finn sitting, still enjoying the movie but casting strange glances over his shoulder at Rachel who was hovering behind the couch, arm outstretched to the empty space where Noah had been.

"It's not a date." she murmured helplessly before turning back to Finn who exclaimed.

"Oh Rach, come look at this this is the best bit, Andy Garcia's about to save a baby in the coolest way ever." Rachel plastered her perfected Broadway smile light up her face again as she took her place beside one of her oldest friends, letting his jokes and commentary ebb away the knot that had built in her stomach since Noah had stormed out.

Noah Puckerman sat on the bench in the middle of Central Park, staring at nothing. He knew he should be home with his daughter and with Rachel and with fucking Finn but he couldn't face it. Was this how it was going to be now Rachel and Finn? Finn and Rachel? He felt like a fucking girl as he stewed over the exchange. Rachel was going to kiss him, he knew it. He may have been out of the game for a while but he still new the signs and her lips against his? That was a sign of fucking attraction.

He shook himself out of his bitter rage as he thought of how ridiculous he was being, he'd been reacquainted with Rachel Berry for a week, there was no way she could already be under his skin like this. This wasn't high school any more. He was a man, hell he was all man. He shouldn't be stewing over some girl he barely knew! Only, he thought hopelessly, he did know her and he'd been off the dating game for so long, she was the last serious set of feelings he'd had for anyone. And what with her being well, her being Rachel fucking Berry she was hard to shake off.

That was it! He needed to shake her off, she clearly didn't have any feelings for him besides lust (which by the way he couldn't blame her for) so he needed to show prove to her the same. He was Noah Puckerman, eternal stud and bad ass. He didn't need some Broadway chick thinking she'd got the better of him, oh no. Noah Puckerman was ready, he had a plan. He done without Rachel for five years, he didn't need her now.

Smiling to himself at the sheer brilliance of his plan he pulled out his phone, dialling some numbers and putting it to his ear.

"Kelly?" He asked smiling "How would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me and a couple of friends tomorrow night. You know as my date." And as Noah Puckerman hung up the phone that night he felt fan-fucking-tastic. Forget Rachel Berry, he had a date, with a women, an interior designer to be exact, and Rachel Berry was going to eat this up.

What Noah Puckerman didn't realise as he swaggered home that night was the sheer stupidity of his plan, after all planning _had _always been Rachel's thing.

Rachel bit her lip nervously, not paying attention to one word Finn was saying over dinner as she listened anxiously for Noah at the door. She decided she would have it out with them, they'd talk she'd move out and they'd do this relationship properly. She'd explain about Finn, he'd apologise and then they'd go out to dinner tomorrow night. She smiled at the sheer brilliance of her plan and turned to Aviva as she began to make conversation. Nothing could go wrong.

That was until she heard the door and Noah strutted in, yes that was all Rachel could describe the arrogant walk as just now, accompanied by the sly smile, Noah Puckerman was pleased with himself. Rachel smiled up at his as he stood, his hands resting on the back of her chair, convinced he'd come home with a brilliant way to win her over.

"So," Rachel began after greeting him "About tomorrow night," Puck grinned and sank into the chair next to Rachel, picking at the left over Chinese on his daughters plate.

"Yeah about that," Noah said, looking at Rachel with a smile as she beamed happily, she knew what was coming, the declaration, the desperation and the desire, what a shame Finn and Aviva were witness to this surely romantic moment. "I think I will come, and don't worry I'm bringing a date!" Rachel choked on the noodles she's been chewing.

"What?" She asked aghast "A date?"

"Yes, don't sound so surprised, you're not the only ones who can put the moves on Berry. Her names Kelly, so what is it we're going to see then?"

Finn smiled pleasantly as Rachel glared at the noodles, at the man before her, at her fork, at the glass. She hated Kelly. Stupid slutty Kelly stealing boyfriends and crashing dates. There was of course the small problem that there was nothing going on between Rachel and Puck except some stupid near miss kiss and a ridiculous amount of sexual tension. Now of course _Kelly _had ruined everything. And as Rachel contemplated, for the second time in a week all Rachel could think was. _Oh crap._

**AN; so I tried my hand at sexual tension! It is so not my forte but I hope this is tense enough for you! Kurt will be arriving soon so never fear and we shall see the results of Puck's plan, nothing like an interior designer to through a spanner in the works! Please REVIEW I love reading them so much!**

**Kate**


	5. A Double Date

**A nice long chapter full of drama for you all (there will be relief soon I promise)! Thank you for all your reviews, keep 'em coming! :D **

**A Double Date**

Rachel had to say, her evening was going pretty well considering she was pretending to be on a date with her high school sweetheart to annoy her other high school sweetheart who she was also pretty sure she'd never stopped loving. Oh and he too was on a date, with them, with _Kelly._

She was unsure how Puck had managed to pick a girl who was even more dim-witted than Finn, and bless him, but Finn just wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, kind as he was. But Kelly? Kelly was in a league of her own, she'd met bread rolls with better conversational skills than _Kelly _the interior designer with the stupid long blonde hair, and legs about the same height as Rachel's _entire _body!

Rachel supposed she may be slightly biased, she did have to look at it from the angle of a potential female role model for Aviva, yes, she convinced herself primly, everything she was doing was for Aviva, who was currently residing with a baby sitter, the poor seventeen year old from a few houses down. She was never going to know what had hit her.

She gazed longingly at Puck across the table of the Italian restaurant they were eating in as he was engaged in deep conversation with Finn, half of which appeared to be passing silently between the two in a series of glares and accidently propelling of bread rolls. Rachel almost couldn't believe the immaturity of the two of them, but then of course she remembered, this was Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson, no amount of college, or work, or children could mature this pair. To say Rachel disliked the reminder of her high school days and embarrassing crush on Finn and then Noah and then Finn again and then Noah, Noah, Noah and then Noah again was an understatement, desperate to avoid the tension she turned to Kelly, loathsome Kelly.

"So Kelly, Noah said you're an interior designer, working on anything exciting?" Kelly smiled, both surprised and happy at the fact Rachel had eventually spoken to her directly.

"Oh no," she gushed excitedly "I'm taking some time out from all that to work with Save the Children, I was making enough money to get by so I thought to myself, why not give something back? You know?" OK so maybe Rachel felt a little bad about _some _of the names she'd called her.

"Oh yes, " Rachel replied, silently cursing in her head what she was sure was just a clever ruse to undermine her in Puck's affections, not that Rachel was convinced he had any for her anyway at the moment. "Charitable giving is very important; I myself try to do my bit. As a good Jew like Noah here, I feel giving to the less fortunate than myself is a duty as well as an excellent outlet for my, Noah what on earth are you snickering about? Some of us are _trying _to uphold a civilised conversation!"

"Sorry but Rach, since when have you been a good Jew? You attended synagogue what once since you arrived in New York?"

"Actually Noah, I attended for an entire year but a small indiscretion on the Rabbi's part forced me to take my leave prematurely."

"Indiscretion?" Noah smiled not quite so unkindy, "And what exactly was that?"

"He merely indicated that I, Rachel Berry, giver of my time and effort may have been monopolizing his attention, but I don't see what the problem was, he was there to guide was he not? He even indicated that instead of him I talk to a councillor! I mean me, with a perfectly balanced mind."

"I should be so lucky," Puck teased "You are fucking crazy, Crazy, maybe a shrink wouldn't be a bad idea, give me some peace."

"So Kelly," Rachel began again, ignoring Puck and rolling her eyes "How did you and Noah meet? Was it awfully romantic?"

Kelly frowned "Not really," she laughed "We met at his bar last week and I gave him my number. To be honest I didn't actually think he was interested. He was very distracted the whole time we were talking and then out of the blue the other night there I got his call asking me to go on a date. It was such a surprise!"

"A pleasant one I hope!" Rachel questioned, beaming.

"Well, of course, yes, very pleasant!"

"And Noah," Rachel said turning her gaze to a suddenly very nervous Noah Puckerman "How many girls a week, on average, do you think you pick up at your bar? I count two this week? Anymore Kelly and I should know about?"

Puck smiled nervously at Kelly "Sorry Kelly, just ignore Crazy, she forgot to take her medicine this morning." He sneered through gritted teeth and an enormous (fake) smile.

Rachel snorted loudly and, in Puck's humble opinion rather unbecomingly (though admittedly cute). "Do you have something you wanted to say Rach? Cause if not Kelly and I are trying to enjoy our meal." Rachel ignored the way her heart clenched at Puck's use of Kelly and I.

She suddenly lost all her fight and was overcome with embarrassment at her actions. She had no right to and no claim over Noah, it suddenly hit her, she was just some girl who had walked randomly into his life, just as Kelly had and well it's not as if she could expect anything. He'd made it perfectly clear in high school that he didn't want her and now here she was again trying to push herself on him when he was with someone else. She was an idiot. The pain of rejection stung her freshly as though it was imminent and present and not years in the past and Rachel found herself fighting the urge to cry, a lump forming in her throat so she could no longer breath. She needed to get out of there, she needed to escape the humiliation of her realisation.

"I, I'm so sorry Kelly," she whispered, staring at her plate "I don't know what came over me. I, well, I'm going to the bathroom, I need, I have to, em, I'll just…yeah…bathroom, now." Rachel rambled leaping from the table and walking briskly through the crowded restaurant to the rest room. Once inside she splashed water on her face and leant a hand on either side of the sink, breathing deeply and fighting the moisture in her eyes. She shut them tightly and thought back to that first rejection, just a month and a half after Aviva was born and she had really thought she'd stood a chance. She was pathetic and desperate and suddenly realising what she would clearly never have she was heartbroken.

_Rachel stood nervously on the doorstep. It was now or never, she'd been pining after Noah for too long and today, she decided she would take action. In one hand she held a pink velvet dress for baby Aviva and in the other a box of cookies for Puck. She took a deep breath as the door opened to reveal a rather dishevelled looking Quinn Fabray smiling brightly._

"_Hey," she breathed momentarily thrown._

"_Oh hello," Quinn said, surprised "How are you Rach, what's up?"_

"_Em," Rachel was suddenly flustered, this she had not prepared for "Is Noah in?"_

"_Of course," Quinn beamed "But he's in bed just now, we had quite a long night last night what with getting Aviva settled here and everything, he was tossing and turning all night. Worried about her I think. I'll wake him if you like?"_

_Rachel frowned and looked down at her feet, we, we, we, we, we, they were together. Noah and Quinn were together after everything, he'd taken her in. He wanted Quinn, not her? Rachel bit her lip and fought back tears, was this her fate? Second best to Quinn Fabray forever, she wondered. She drew in a deep breath and put on her biggest smile, attempting to pathetically cover her newly broken heart. _

"_No," Rachel said, determined "Don't wake him, I don't need him" she ignored the double meaning to the words and she thought, the lie, "I was, well I thought you would appreciate some treats as you have been working so hard with the baby so I baked you all some cookies, triple chocolate chip. I got the recipe from my dad, he said he and daddy went through boxes and boxes of these when I was little, I had an excellent lung capacity even then you see. I could cry for days straight without even straining myself!" Quinn shot her a strange look and Rachel's humiliation heightened tenfold. Shut up, shut up, shut up, she told herself. _

"_Anyway cookies, and a dress for Aviva, it was so beautiful I couldn't resist."_

"_I'm sorry Rachel," Quinn said with fake sincerity, "Puck doesn't like chocolate chip, sorry you went to all this trouble his favourite are pecan, don't worry about it though. You barely know one another, you only dated for what a week? I bet Puck doesn't know you're favourite cookies!" Quinn laughed and took the dress and box from her "I'll eat them for him though, goodness knows I need the strength raising his child and all." With a final icy smile and the flourish of her hand Quinn slammed the door in Rachel's face leaving her standing there. _

_Rachel wanted to bang on the door and shout and scream and tell Quinn that she did know Puck, that she loved Puck, she wanted to tell her that triple chocolate cookies and strawberry milk were Puck's guilty pleasure, that he'd only ever told __**her **__that. She wanted to tell her that Puck belonged with Rachel not Quinn but she couldn't, because the tears were already falling and her heart was only breaking more. Besides she realised, causing her chest to constrict, Puck didn't want that, Puck didn't want Rachel he wanted Quinn. _

_She felt winded at the realisation as she turned and fled to her car, her hand flying to her face as she started the engine. She made it half way home before she couldn't even see because of the tears, she turned off the engine and gave herself to the sobs and with the realisation they weren't going to stop soon she pulled out her phone._

"_Finn," she cried desperately "I need you."_

Finn had taken her home that night, without the need for an explanation, merely letting her know he was there and handing her over to her fathers. She had thought, all this time that Quinn had been ignorant of her attachment to Noah, but if Noah Puckerman had noticed it, is it possible that the blonde too knew and was only trying to humiliate and destroy her further? Rachel was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Rachel?" Finn's voice was quiet and concerned like it had been all those years ago. "Rachel are you ok?" Rachel took a deep breath and smiled her brightest stage smile pulling herself away from the sink and opening the door, refusing to let her resolve crumble until she was out of the restaurant and safely in her bed.

"Finn," she begged, her voice wavering slightly, "Finn take me home." Finn may be slow but he wasn't dumb. He knew that look in Rachel's eyes and he knew that quiver of her lip, he had caused it and he had calmed it enough to know what it meant. Briefly he pulled her to him tightly, placing a comforting kiss on her head.

"Wait for me in the car Rach, I'll be right there." Rachel nodded and walked as quickly as she could from the restaurant, breathing deeply and fighting her heartbreak every step of the way.

Puck watched darkly from the other side of the room as Rachel and Finn talked, his fist clenched in the table cloth and the conversation around him bubbled down to white noise (including Kelly) as Finn pulled Rachel to him, kissing her head lovingly. His breathing echoed in his ears as he watched Rachel practically run from the restaurant as Finn wandered back over, collecting his jacket on the way. Like hell was he going to let fucking Finn deflower Rachel Berry but then again, he sighed, what could he do?

Finn approached the table and made quick and polite conversation with the two of them as he pulled money from his wallet, pushing a few notes towards Puck he smiled "I'm just going to take Rachel home, she's feeling quite tired. She might stay with me tonight by the way, we were going to watch a film so don't worry if she doesn't make it home." Puck's brow furrowed as he nodded.

"Sure 'watch a film' have fun." Finn smiled apologetically at Kelly as he rolled his eyes at Puck, said a final goodbye and turned to the door. Just as he did so Puck involuntarily stood from his chair which scraped loudly on the floor but Finn didn't turn round. "At least call it what it is!" Puck spat venomously, unable to hide his jealousy. "Admit you're taking her over to your place so you two can-"

"Shut up!" Finn hissed spinning round "Noah, you are a stupid idiot OK? We're going to my place to watch a movie, so just, just shut the hell up!" Finn stormed from the restaurant not looking back as Puck sank into his chair, both angry and ashamed of his behaviour.

"I'm sorry Kelly," he muttered "Maybe we should call it a night too? I have to get home." Kelly smiled, ever polite and nodded understandingly.

"You should give her a chance you know." she said as she put her coat on, Puck still sat at the table, "I refuse to believe that you're as blind to her as you seem so just, for the sake of a ditched women," she smiled slightly and he looked up at her, hopeless "Give her a chance." she kissed Puck's forehead as she too headed from the restaurant. Noah banged his obviously thick skull against the white linen tablecloth.

"Sir," the shy voice of a waitress asked him "Sir will your friends be back soon? Your food has arrived." Puck looked up to see two waitress with four pizzas, one each. He sighed and pulled his wallet from his pocket.

"Rap them up please," he said resigned "I'll be eating home alone tonight I think."

When Rachel and Finn pulled up at Noah's town-house she didn't notice the man sitting, head down on the front steps, obviously waiting for something. She wiped her tears and allowed Finn to guide her from the car as they went to retrieve a change of clothes and some pyjama's as they approached the step the man rose and Finn froze.

"Oh Rachel," He muttered "I'm so sorry."Rachel's head whipped up as though she had only noticed him for the first time. "What happened?" Rachel opened her mouth to speak but only choked sobs came out as she shrugged her shoulders slightly, staring again at her shoes. "Come here Sweetheart." He said lovingly opening his arms and Rachel immediately threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Kurt," she wailed desperately "You were right! I shouldn't have stayed and now I've done it again!" Kurt held Rachel tight and whispered reassurances to her quietly as Finn used her key to let them in.

"So," Kurt smiled after they had put Rachel to sleep in her own bed in Noah's house, not attempting to take her all the way over to Finn's at this time, one of them either side of her. "You still straight Finny?"

Finn remained stoic as he replied "As a post, sir."

Kurt clicked his tongue and whistled "Well damn, looks like nothing ever changes."

**AN; Drama, drama, drama! I think we might be heading into our last few(three more I think) chapters ladies and gentleman, a wee bit more Aviva, a sprinkling of Kurt and a hell of a lot of Puckleberry! Please REVIEW, they've all been fantastic to read so far so keep letting me know what you think! Anything you'd like to see happen before I close up?**

**Also I assume everyones heard the news? Puck vs Artie, has it been substantiated? I hope it's not true! If Puck goes I go!**


	6. An Interesting Afternoon

**Thank you for reviews, I hope this chapter satisfies some of your questions and requests!**

**An Interesting Afternoon**

Puck had spent an awkward and extremely uncomfortable weekend of Rachel avoiding him, which she was surprisingly adept at considering they lived in the same house. She had barely ventured into the main living rooms and when she had she had spent the entire time babbling incessantly to Aviva or Kurt (who had moved himself in without anyone's permission) and purposefully leaving Noah with very little room to speak. Which normally wouldn't have bothered him except for one small thing, he missed Berry's craziness. Even after only just over a week back in each others lives she had wormed her way into his life and he wasn't entirely sure that he minded.

But today, he decided, the ignoring would end. He had had enough of making conversation with no one but Kurt Hummel as Finn too had made him self scarce after the disastrous Friday night. So on Monday afternoon, once he'd returned from one of the construction sights the company was supervising and before he left to check out what was going on at the bar he cornered Rachel. Conveniently alone as Aviva was at school and Kurt God knows where he approached her in the kitchen.

"Rachel," he began hesitantly, "I was wondering if we could talk about some stuff?"

Rachel spun towards the counter busying herself with making a sandwich, "Talk," she said, her voice unusually high as she chopped nervously. "No, pah, you and me? We don't need to talk, why would we need to talk, there's nothing to talk about beyond general conversation. On the topic of conversation," she babbled "I've been thinking it would actually be better if we all talked less, really we should alter communication technique completely. Maybe we should move beyond verbal and simply communicate through written word, you know the old postal service, snail mail, correspondents, pen pals, masters of the pen, wordsmiths some might say. There is also the possibility that we converse through electronic mail but then of course there is the small problem of carrying a computer around with each of us and I feel that that would be in practical, and of course would inspire in Aviva an unhealthy reliance on technology that neither of us would want, well I most certainly wouldn't and you are of course her father, I don't presume for a second to tell you what to do, that would be extremely presumptuous of me, I respect your right to free opinion and would be highly-"

"Rachel!" Puck finally interrupted with a shout "Enough!" Rachel froze completely, shocked at Puck's outburst, her hands stilled and he came to lean at the counter next to her, head in his hands. "I'm sorry, just, can you stop for two seconds."

Rachel nodded, continuing to study the food before her rather than the man making her heart beat erratically.

"I think we both know we need to discuss what happened on Friday. We can't live like this anymore, it isn't good for either of us, never mind Viva!"

"Oh," Rachel gasped shocked, he wanted her to move out? Had she really overstepped the mark? Of course she had, she'd been rude and ungrateful and had made him uncomfortable in his own home, how could she? She deserved this, she'd have to move back to Jessie's in shame over what she'd done her apartment wouldn't be ready for weeks and she deserved to spend the rest of that time with Jesse for the way she had responded to the Puckleberry's hospitality.

"Of course," she responded fighting tears "I understand, I knew this was only meant to be temporary, it has been very nice staying with you. You have a lovely house Noah and a wonderful daughter, I hope you won't mind if I call for the occasional update on her. I know have no right but I really will miss her. I will pack a small over night for just now, you can send the rest of my stuff to Jesse's if you don't mind." With that she spun on her heel and headed towards her room, leaving her sandwich where it was.

"Rachel!" Puck yelled exasperatedly, grabbing her arm and pulling her around to facing him "Rach, I'm not asking you to move out! I just want to talk to you. You think I would throw you out because you are mad at me? Don't be daft, as if I would send even my worst enemy to stay with Jesse fucking St James."

Rachel frowned "Well Noah that is very nice to hear but still, maybe I should head to Jesse's or a hotel, I can't infringe on your hospitality forever can I?"

"No Rach, you can't!" Puck exclaimed, suddenly desperate "You're not infringing on anything. You can't move out yet! Your apartments not fixed. You know what? Maybe you were right we should talk less. In fact forget I said anything you can totally go back to ignoring me, I probably deserve it, and I'll just suck it up, just don't, don't _go._" Puck tried to ignore the desperate fear clawing in his chest at the thought of Rachel leaving again, he couldn't live another five years without her, hell at this point he wasn't sure he could make it five minutes.

Rachel studied him carefully; his face was suddenly vulnerable, holding an expression she'd only seen on his face a few times, desperate fear. "I'm, well, of course I'll stay for longer. But you're right Noah," her gaze dropped to her feet again "We should talk. I've acted very foolishly this weekend, ignoring you and putting Kurt and Aviva in between us. I understand your anger at my rudeness and I assure you from this moment it will cease, I assure you. I am perfectly capable of putting my personal issues aside and behave cordially." Puck smiled at her, an honest, relieved grin.

"Rachel," he sighed pulling her to him "don't be silly, I haven't been annoyed at your rudeness! I want to talk to you again because, well I missed you. It's been awfully boring without your crazy around you know. I didn't know what to do with myself!" Rachel smiled and allowed herself to bask in his embrace. She inhaled deeply and allowed herself to admit that she too had missed his presence in her life.

"Noah," she spoke hesitantly, pulling away "I feel that if this arrangement is going to work I'm going to have to be honest with you. I, in the past week have felt the resurgence of feelings that I had buried long ago for you. I understand completely how this would unnerve you and I want to assure you that I am putting these behind me to move on and you have nothing to worry about. I expect no reciprocation of my feelings, I understand yours are merely one of friendship. I just felt you should know in the light of honesty between us."

It was Puck this time who froze, Rachel had….wow. He frowned attempting to take in this new information. Sure Kelly and Finn and even Kurt had hinted at it but to hear Rachel say it…wow. Did he, he wondered, harbour only platonic feelings for her? How could he tell? He thought back to when he had first seen her and all the emotions it had awoken in him, the feeling that Friday night that he had found something he hadn't even known he'd been looking for. He thought of her quirks, of her babbling and her weird little twitch whenever he sang purposefully out of key. He thought of the heat that would build in him when they would touch and the sucker punch like feeling he got when she smiled at him (it wasn't fucking butterflies by the way) and the happiness he felt when she played with Aviva. Was it possible that the longing he felt for her had nothing to do with Aviva needing a mother but everything to do with needing her?

Strangely it wasn't any of these things that convinced him that he was head over fucking heels in love with Rachel Berry and probably always had been, it was instead the fact that standing in front of him, nervously awaiting his reply she was humming quietly almost to sooth herself, some stupid boy band song and rather than wanting to shut her up so he could think. Puck wanted Rachel to sing fucking louder. He couldn't bear the thought of another day without her constant harping and it was the fact that he, _Noah "bad-ass" Puckerman _wanted to _join in_. With her song, by some stupid boy band, in the middle of his kitchen. Fuck him he was screwed.

He moved forward, a small half smile creeping onto his features as he suddenly became sure of his decision. "Rachel," he breathed bringing his hands to his shoulders "What if you like didn't try moving on with your feelings?"

"Well," Rachel considered "then I'd most likely continue feeling the same for you for a number of years to come and I would find it increasingly difficult to be around you as the height of my affection grew. No doubt you would only continue to do things that would inspire me to fall deeper and deeper for you until the point of obsession, I wouldn't be able to work or eat. I'd probably end up dying lonely and alone with many cats, who would surely feast on my body at the event of my death, despite the fact I'm a dog person, why?"

Puck's jaw dropped "O-kay." He muttered momentarily stumped "What if I returned those feelings?"

"Then I probably wouldn't need the cats, which would be a great relief, like I said already, I much prefer dogs…wait what? You, my, return?"

"Rachel Berry are you lost for words"

"Noah, are you, do you love me?"

"Yes, I fucking do." Puck smiled.

Rachel looked taken aback before smiling widely, "That," she concluded, "is very good news."

"Damn straight it is, now don't you have anything you'd like to say to the Puckerone?"

"Aside," she teased "From the fact _that _is a ridiculous nickname?"

"Yes Crazy, aside from that." Rachel smacked him jokingly

"I hope you don't expect, Noah Puckerman, for me to confess my devotion to you after you questioned my sanity – again!"

"Rachel Berry, I fucking love every little crazy inch of you."

Rachel smiled, "Well I suppose," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and going on her tiptoes to reach "I suppose in that case, I might just love every, single, bad-ass inch of you too, Noah Puckerman." Puck smiled and closed the distance between them, finally getting the kiss they had been waiting six years for. Fire works exploded and Rachel could hardly think straight as she pulled herself closer to Puck, relishing in the feeling of her body against his.

"I really, really, really, really love you." She uttered in between kisses. "Like really, really do. I am so glad that you feel the same, I couldn't imagine now not having you."

"Rach," Puck growled lifting her so she was wrapped around him, as he carried her through the house, his mouth exploring her throat and face.

"Yeah," she gasped in reply, suddenly robbed of all coherent thought as her hands tugged on his Mohawk.

"Shut the fuck up," he murmured grinning against her collar bone. And for once in her life she did as she was told, her mouth suddenly far too preoccupied to say anything.

Many hours and kisses later Rachel and Noah wandered hand in hand towards Aviva's school, deciding to pick the little girl up together and tell her the good new that she was no doubt waiting for.

"So," Rachel asked as she leaned into Puck's side "Do you want to go out for dinner? I really think we should give it another go, Finn's willing." Puck frowned.

"You want to go on a date with Finn?" Puck laughed "Well geeze Rach, you could of told me this was how this was going to work before you went and got me into bed. I feel so violated, I'm not that kinda guy you know, I have a lot more self respect than to be used like that." Rachael smacked him "Ow!" He gasped, still laughing "Affairs _and_ violence I didn't know what I was getting myself in for."

"Noah," Rachel chastised "I mean it, Finn's seeing Kelly, I think it would be really good if we showed our support as a couple to their endeavour."

Puck raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Sure why not. I'll call him and set something up, I suppose."

"And Puck," Rachel asked coming to a stop outside the gates of Aviva's school. "Do you think I should move out? I mean we've done everything so backward, shouldn't we slow this down."

Puck pouted "But I want you to stay with me! How am I going to spend my afternoons?" He muttered leaning in for a kiss.

"For one, we both have jobs and I'll be back at the theatre next week, the shows start again next week so you'll just have to go back to working all day, like someone with a job." Puck continued to pout "And secondly if you think we will be having intercourse every afternoon you are sadly mistaken. There are many other things that I could be doing to occupy my time, reading, learning a foreign language, practicing-" Puck interrupted her with a kiss.

"I bet I could persuade you otherwise." He said into her lips.

Rachel groaned and pulled back. "Seriously Noah, do you think I should move out?"

"No," he answered her honestly looking into his eyes "I think that we've wasted enough time. I want to spend every minute I can making up for the five years we've missed. If things had been like they should this would of happened years ago, if anything we've been taking it slowly."

"Ok," Rachel smiled, using there joined hands to lever her up to kiss him. "you've persuaded me." Noah smiled arrogantly, an innuendo at the tip of his tongue when a voice broke them from their moment.

"Puuuuuuck!" Kurt screeched as he and Finn sprinted towards them "Noah Puckerman!" he huffed as he sprinted towards them. "You, Aviva, Quinn." He panted obviously out of breath.

"What?" Puck frowned as he pulled Rachel into his side "What about Quinn."

"She's back," Finn said solemnly, not as out of breath as Kurt "Or she's here, whatever, but she is looking for you. She says she's made a terrible mistake and she needs to see you, and her daughter."

Fear consumed his entire body as he processed this information. Quinn couldn't have Aviva; she couldn't take her from him. His breathing began to constrict as he thought of all the evidence Quinn could bring to light to prove he was a bad father. He couldn't loose his daughter! As he struggled for breath he felt two warm hands on either side of his face.

"Noah, Noah, look at me," Rachel whispered desperately "Breath sweetie, Aviva isn't going anywhere Ok? She belongs with you, Quinn probably just wants to talk." Noah nodded, still feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. "You need to pull it together, the schools being let out, we won't let Aviva go anywhere ok? We're in this together, you and me all right?" Puck nodded wordlessly as he pulled Rachel to him.

"You and me and Viva. You and me and Viva." He repeated trying to convince himself that everything was going to be alright. The weight that had settled over his heart eased slowly as he and Rachel greeted Aviva, taking it in turns to hug her tightly before they let her walk in between Finn and Kurt who were each holding one of her hands each and swinging her. Noah took Rachel's hand in his as he watched his daughter laugh.

"I'm going to need to see what she wants Rach, and if it's Aviva we're going to have to fight it, I'm going to have to fight it. Aviva stays with me. I understand if this is too much shit, you can take a step back if you want to, I know this is kind of fucked up, we haven't even had our first date yet and you're moved in and fighting a potential custody battle. I would understand."

"Noah I love you and I meant it, we're doing this together. I don't want to loose either of you and I am going to stand by you, whether you like it or not."

Noah smiled gratefully, the joy of the afternoon's events suddenly coming back to him "Thank fuck, I was kind of hoping you'd say that."

**AN; OK! So more Drama and the return of Quinn, I felt it was important to give some resolution of Quinn/Puck before embarking on Puckleberries happily ever after. They'll be some more Puck/Rach/Aviva fluff before the end so don't worry! This story may be longer than I'd planned…**

**Thanks again by the way for all the reviews keep 'em coming, I enjoy them muchly! :D**


	7. An Innocent Man

**I hope you like the chapter, please review, your comments are most welcome and my inspiration!**

**An Innocent Man**

Rachel could not help but question her own mental health as she sat tucked under Puck's arm, Aviva on her lap. What on earth had possessed her to select "I Am Sam" as an appropriate movie for film night at the Puckerman's?

"Why," Aviva questioned from her place on Rachel's legs "Does she have to leave her dad?" Rachel bit her lip as the uncomfortable question arose and she shot a look at a glaring Puck.

"Because, he wasn't fit to look after her." Rachel tried very carefully. "He was ill, she couldn't stay with him."

"But, he's her _dad_." The young girl persisted, confused.

"Well sometime who-" Rachel began, but was interrupted.

"Unfortunately Viva," Puck chimed bitterly "sometimes being someone's dad isn't enough. People are stupid sometimes and they think that people can't be dad's if they don't have mum's."

"Oh." Aviva contemplated quietly as Rachel took in Puck's lost face sadly, lifting her hand to clutch Puck's, which was thrown round her shoulder. It had been three days since they'd heard of Quinn's return and still had had no further news, Puck's eyes softened at the feel of Rachel's hand in his and he buried his head in her hair sighing. Suddenly before Puck could thank Rachel he was jolted backwards as Aviva hugged Rachel tightly.

"Rachel," she asked timidly "I was thinking it'd be pretty cool if you'd like, you know be my mum. I mean if you don't mind cause if you do that's cool." She babbled rapidly as Rachel pulled back slightly to look at Aviva.

"Be your mum?" she whispered shocked "Why? What? Why do you want me to be your mum?" If Rachel was honest she had, very selfishly considered, over the last few days what Quinn's return would do to her place in the Puckerman household. Though she and Puck were dating and had both admitted they were very much in love she couldn't help but wonder if that was enough? She felt threatened by Quinn's presence even after such a short amount of time and as she and the Puckerman's grew closer it only became harder to face letting them go.

"Because," Aviva interrupted her train of thought "Because well I always wanted a mum and you're really nice to me and you read me bed time stories and you make the best pancakes in the whole world ever and I love my pancakes." Rachel grinned as Aviva so quickly dispersed all her fears.

"I see," Rachel looked to see Puck grinning a Cheshire cat grin, "Then, I suppose I should tell you that I would love to be your mummy, if that's ok with your daddy of course?" Puck winked at her and pulled Aviva to him, kissing her cheek quickly.

"Right Aviva, this film is _so _boring. Why don't we do something fun, your choice, what do you feel like?" Aviva smiled a smile to rival her father's.

"I want to play tag!"

"OK." Puck agreed "You and Rachel go hide and I'll count to one hundred and then come and find you."

Aviva squealed and giggled as her father set her free and she grabbed Rachel's hand running from the room. "Come on Rachel!" She giggled happily "We gotta hide or he'll get us! I know the perfect place!"

Rachel smiled at Puck over her shoulder, her happiness more than obvious on her face and Puck's heart warmed at the sight of his two favourite girls, all his troubles momentarily forgotten.

_Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee _

Hours later, Rachel emerged from tucking Aviva into her bed, exhausted from many games of hide and seek, to see a smirking Noah Puckerman leaning against the opposite wall. He pushed himself off of it as she approached and smiling, he pulled her to him.

"Thank you Rach," he murmured into her hair, kissing her head.

She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly "It was nothing really."

He only pulled her tighter, "No," he insisted "It was everything, I mean that." She shrugged "I'm really sorry if I've been acting like such a jackass. I've just been wound a little tightly you know with this whole, she's going to take my daughter thing."

Rachel smiled at the attempted joke "Understandably," she said, brushing his cheek lightly with her finger tips "Now is there _anything _I can do to help you unwind?" Puck grinned garishly leaning down to capture her lips "A coffee," she muttered in between kisses laughingly "maybe a hot chocolate," Puck began to lead her back wards towards his bedroom, hands around her waist as he pulled her body flush against his "anything at all?" Puck effectively stopped any train of thought or further conversation Rachel may have made when his mouth sealed finally against hers and he lifted her gently, her legs wrapping around his waist as he kicked the bedroom door shut behind them.

_Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee _

Rachel woke the next morning the happiest she'd ever been. Noah Puckerman had his arms wrapped tightly round her waist and his face was resting in the crook of her neck. She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer, happily. She knew that after four days and no word from Quinn yet Puck was going to have to send Aviva to school. They had decided last night, when they had been talking, that they would both walk Aviva to school then Puck was going to get a tour of the nearly refurbished theatre.

It slightly disturbed Rachel and also thrilled her that she had so easily become domesticated. That life of parties, late night shows and one night stands (granted not that often) seemed like a lifetime ago, had it really been only a week and a half?

Rachel and Puck took their time getting Aviva ready for school, every bit the perfect parents, they had a leisurely breakfast and Rachel laughed as Aviva gasped at the high stack of pancakes in front of her, smothered in syrup and cream.

"Rachel!" She breathed excitedly, "I love you. You are _the _best person I have ever met!"

Puck laughed "Thank you for that daughter, nice to know you care." Aviva responded with a toothy grin, already covered in syrup.

The three of them left the house, Aviva sandwiched between them swinging from their hands gleefully. Puck stopped suddenly however when they reached the bottom of the steps Puck froze pulling Aviva and Rachel to an abrupt stop. Rachel looked up to see a blonde head staring at the pavement as she studied the floor.

"Rach." Puck said, his body jumping into protective mode, no ghost of the former smile on his lips "Take Viva to school will you and I'll meet you back here." Both Quinn and Aviva looked up at the same time, there eyes meeting and Quinn stumbled forward.

"Aviva-Rose?" She muttered awestruck, tears already falling down her face. "Aviva-Rose is that you?" Aviva backed nervously behind Rachel and her father, the near hysterical women scaring her. "Oh Aviva, come here!"

Aviva clutched Rachel's skirt clad legs tightly as the young women spun around and pulled Aviva into her arms, shielding her protectively. "Quinn," Puck reasoned with her gently, attempting to keep calm "Lets talk about this inside ok? Vie has to get to school."

Quinn looked desperate "No!" she demanded "I want to talk to Aviva, you can't stop me talking to my d-"

"That's enough." Rachel demanded furiously, stopping Quinn unleashing the secret Puck was so desperately clinging to, holding Aviva tighter she shielded the girls head she glared a dark and intense glare. "You're scaring Aviva. Is that what you want? You need to back off Quinn, Noah will talk to you and then, and only then he will decide what happens to Aviva."

Quinn frowned in confusion as if for the first time noticing who Rachel was, "No, it's nothing to do with you anyway!"

Puck sighed and intervened at last, placing an arm around Rachel's shoulders in a gesture both protective and loving "It has everything to do with Rachel." He said definitively. "And she's right, I'll talk this through with you and then we, me and Rachel will decide what is going to happen. Now Aviva has got to go to school so back up Fabray, or Daniels or whatever your name is, Rachel and Vie are leaving."

"We? What you and Rachel are together now? Have you really slept with so many women in New York that you're back to the beginning?"

Puck growled, "Quinn, I'm-"

"No," Rachel interjected, placing a hand on his arm soothingly, "I'll see you in an hour, ok?" she leant up to kiss him on the cheek and suddenly his resolve softened and he turned to his girlfriend and daughter, hugging them both and telling Aviva not to worry as they retreated down his street towards Aviva's school, the young girl still tightly in her arms.

Puck turned to Quinn when they disappeared round the corner, eyes burning with fury again, "Nice act Fabray, now tell me what exactly is it you want?"

"Puck," she whispered wetly, "It didn't work, Jeffrey and I, we had a baby and a home and he has a good job but it didn't work. It was supposed to be perfect but Puck, I'm so _bored _of small town life, that's when I thought of you and Aviva, here in New York."

"Quinn," Puck frowned, suddenly realising the full extent of what Quinn had just said, of what Quinn had done "Did you come here, to see Aviva because you were _bored?_"

"No, of course not, I missed her, both of you, I wanted to see you, wanted to know you again."

"You never knew me Quinn," he spat angrily "Just like I always knew the real you. I don't care how bored you were, are, _whatever_ I'm not going to let you run rampant through my daughters life again cause you're fucking bored!"

"It's not like that," she pleaded "Please just let me explain to you and _Rachel_, let me try to make you see, please, I'm begging you."

"Ok, fine, you can come inside, but you've got today and that's it. If I don't like what I hear you're gone. I mean it, gone, forever. You never come and see Aviva again, and I want it in writing this time, I want you to sign full custody over to me."

"Yes, if after today that's what you want," she begged "I give you my word."

Puck laughed mockingly "Oh you're word? That means a lot to me," he sneered, "Come on, in the fucking house."

_Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee _

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, she had greatly underestimated the amount of time it would take her to calm down the frantic little girl outside her school gates. An hour later than planned she had finally convinced Aviva to leave her side and follow her teacher and classmates in doors and had arrived back at the Puckerman town-house.

She let herself in the heavy front door and was met with quiet, she slowly climbed the stairs heading towards the living room in the hopes of finding Noah and Quinn there, she approached the door quietly as she heard voices, then as she got nearer the voices silenced and she sighed, maybe they had reached some sort of agreement. Nervous of what she would find she gently pushed the door open.

Her heart plummeted to her stomach and tears blurred her vision as she took in the sight before her. Puck and Quinn, kissing. She let out a huge, heart wrenching sob and the pair spun around, Puck's face falling as Quinn smiled mercilessly at her.

Suddenly hit by the sickening feeling of déjà-vu Rachel fled from the room. Before she had never thought it was possible to feel her heart break but the tightening in her chest that choked her and smothered her said otherwise. Pain spread through her as she gasped for air. She heard Puck frantically calling behind her but she couldn't stop, she couldn't turn back.

Eye's blind with tears she felt helplessly along the hallway and stumbled down the stairs, unlocking the door with trembling hands she ran out onto the street. She couldn't stay there. She frantically searched for a means of escape, a way out and saw none, just as Puck reached the top of the stairs and his front door Rachel found a cab. Diving in, she turned to see Noah standing alone on the side walk, his face betrayed, hurt and above all, Rachel couldn't help but note, guilty. She struggled for another breath.

"Go," she pleaded with the driver helplessly "Take me, take me," she wondered Where could she go? She couldn't be alone, she didn't know how she could go back to her half decorated flat or Jesse's immaculate house, she felt like she was fifteen again and suddenly the longing and desperation hit her. "Please," she begged "Take me to an airport, I need to get back to Lima, Ohio, please."

As the driver headed to the destination she controlled her breathing, her chest still aching. She needed to go home, she wanted her daddy.

_Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee _

Puck swore loudly as he watched Rachel's cab drive away. He ran a desperate hand through his hair, wanting to run after Rachel, desperate to find her. He turned when he heard a voice behind him.

"God, what a drama queen." Quinn sighed rolling her eyes.

"Go," Puck growled advancing "Forget everything we talked about today. You aren't getting anywhere near Aviva, now or ever. You are nothing but a stupid manipulative bitch and I hope you rot in Hell." He snarled his anger almost uncontrollable.

"Puck, no I-"

"I mean it, go back to Lima, go somewhere else, I don't care. That little stunt there? That little kiss? You just lost yourself your daughter. Stay the fuck away from me, my daughter and the woman that I love." With that he turned on his heel pushing past Quinn to get into his house, eyes aflame with anger he slammed the door, storming into the kitchen he froze, chest heaving and head pulsing he ran a hand over his face. He couldn't loose Rachel, he couldn't let her leave him.

_Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee _

It was hours later that the phone call came from his mom. He had spent many hours trying to get Aviva to go to bed as she bombarded him with questions about Rachel. Where was she? Why had she gone? And most persistently, when would she be back?

His mum was excited and at the top of her gossiping form, unaware that his son was in love with the girl in question she had informed him excited that Rachel Barbara Berry had, only an hour ago, returned to Lima, apparently heartbroken. Mr Josef Jones from the bottom of the road had been next to her on the plane and apparently, Puck heard with a heavy heart, she had cried all the way there.

As he sat on his bed thoughtful he breathed a deep breath and stood suddenly, dashing hurriedly around the room he pulled the phone to his ear, dialling Finn, with whom Puck was now staying and awaiting on his friends reply.

"Finn," he asked desperately when he answered "Can you watch Aviva for a few days? I'm going to Lima."

**AN; Sorry about the slow updates! Classes have just started back so I've had no time but I hope the chapter makes up for it? I know there's a lot of drama but I promise it'll all be resolved soon and there'll even be an epilogue, but the question is, can Rachel forgive Puck? :D Please REVIEW they are love!**


	8. A Perverse Plan

**Sorry about the delay in publishing, I've spent a fortnight travelling in Europe! Short chapter but action packed! Please read and review!**

**A Perverse Plan**

Puck touched down in Lima fours hours later, his face set determinedly. He was on a mission. He was going to get Rachel Berry back whether she wanted it or not, he didn't give a crap if she was mad at him, that was too fucking bad because he loved her and that was that. Pure and simple. Wasn't it?

_**Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee**_

Rachel was a mess. She was exhausted. The physical struggle to fight the emotions overwhelming her was a lost battle as she took her seat on the plane. The damn broke and as she sat to the man she vaguely recognised as one of Noah's neighbours in Lima (a thought that didn't help her resolve not to cry) her breath hitched, her chest heaved and she broke into all consuming, devastating sobs. She felt so lost, so alone. Suddenly the gentle ministrations of her concerned fathers' wasn't enough to fill the void, the numbness. It did nothing to ease the tight, heavy weight constricting her chest. She yearned for another man's arms. Her heart ached for Noah. She wanted his arms keeping her safe, protecting her. Loving her. She continued coughing out heavy sobs as she sank into the familiar surroundings of her childhood bed, weeping she realised all she had lost.

She felt empty and alone, isolated even, despite her fathers' concerned and reassuring pats on her shoulder. She felt most bitterly the burning disappointment in Noah, in herself. She had let him change the way in which New York felt like home. She'd let him show her more to happiness than adoring fans and how now could she ever return to the cold emptiness before Noah and Aviva when she was alone, when her presence was one of business value and not emotional. Gradually she let herself fall into a troubled, restless nights sleep. This, she reasoned was how she was always destined to live, a distant second the ever blonde, queen bee; Quinn Fabray.

_**Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee**_

Noah couldn't help but think as he drove his hired car through the streets of Lima that this wasn't the first time he'd lost Rachel Berry. He was forced to remember as he took the familiar roads that he had let Quinn Fabray get in between them once before, as a young boy really. A new father just learning the ropes. He was naive in a way that had nothing to do with sexual experience but rather love and he couldn't help but pray that he would never, ever be forced to clean up this same mess again. Last time this had occurred Quinn and Noah had been dating for three months.

_Puck knew this relationship he was in wasn't working. He knew it wasn't right. They, he and Quinn, were together for the wrong reasons, not just because they had a daughter together – Puck couldn't help but think that was reason enough. No the deal breaker was, they were together because Rachel Berry didn't want him. When a month had passed and Rachel had made no advances towards him and Quinn had Puck couldn't help it. He settled. He forced Quinn to try and fill a gap that was very, very, Berry shaped. This, of course, wasn't fair. Not on himself, Quinn or Rachel. So he braced himself as he entered the living room, readying to end it._

"_Quinn," he started hesitantly as he sat next to her "I don't think this, us, is working out."_

_Quinn rolled her eyes, a move she had perfected over the years, pouting. "Saw this one coming. I can't believe man-hands went all puppy dog eyes on you even though I made it clear we were dating."_

"_Puppy eyes? What are you talking about?" He was confused._

"_Gave you her sad, 'I'm madly in love with you' eyes. The ones she was pulling the day after Aviva was born when she wanted to give you those pathetic 'I love you' cookies. I told her we were together but apparently she didn't heed my warning."_

_Puck looked at Quinn, speechless. His mouth gaping as he processed this new information. "It's not," he began then stopped frowning "Rachel never told me anything." He thought out loud "She isn't like that. Not while we were together. But, she, well she is kinda the reason so you know, I'm sorry."_

"_Save it Puckerman," Quinn sounded bored "Whatever, you'll be back." She continued flipping through the magazine she'd been looking through when he came in._

"_No, really Quinn I'm- wait." Puck paused and did some mental calculations as everything pieced together "You said you told her we were together the day after Aviva was born."_

"_So?" Quinn's eyes never left her magazine._

"_You said she came round to tell me she loved me the day after and, but, we didn't get together until Vi was a month old. You lied to her."_

_Quinn's head shot up as she stuttered guiltily "I-well-we were going to be."_

_Puck saw red suddenly as he thought of the missed opportunity. "How could you?" he growled "If you hadn't, you don't want this relationship either. She thought I'd rejected her." His voice tingedc with sadness at the thought._

"_Oh don't be such a baby, I did you a favour. She bounced back didn't she."_

_Puck got to his feet and began to pace. "She's been fucking avoiding being alone with me for the whole time we were together. I thought it was because she was giving me space with Aviva, obviously it was because she'd had her heart crushed by the heartless bitch. She thought I'd chosen you, just like Finn. I need to... For God's sake Quinn, how could you be so stupid?" He hissed angrily._

"_Oh don't blame this all on me. You could have told her, you know. If you were so unhappy. You missed your chance now can we please move on. Aviva will be awake any minute now and I'd like to finish my magazine."_

"_Missed my chance?" He echoed gruffly._

"_Of course you have she's off to New York this afternoon. Julliard's calling our little starlet." Her voice seethed with sarcasm._

_Puck ran another hand over his head as he continued to pace. He suddenly turned towards the door. He'd catch her before she left, he had to. He grabbed the keys to his truck and sped to Rachel's, nearly laughing with relief when he saw her small car still parked in the drive. The road trip hadn't started yet then. He pounded the door urgently when her dad answered._

"_Please," he near pleaded with Richard Berry "I really need to see Rachel."_

_Mr Berry viewed him with concern "I'm sorry Noah but you just missed her, her plane left about an hour ago."_

"_Plane, no." Noah argued "She wasn't going to fly she was going to drive, that stupid road trip she always dreamed of." Mr Berry looked slightly sad._

"_She, well she didn't feel much like a road trip I'm afraid."_

_Puck let out a shattered, defeated breath as he turned around and walked distractedly back to the car, ignoring the concerned voices of her dads' behind him. Calling his name worriedly._

_When he got into bed with Quinn that night, both facing opposite directions keeping a distance between them, they still had only been together once. Quinn asked quietly "What happened?"_

_Puck clenched his eyes shut tightly, fighting the moisture in his eyes as his voice came out broken and gruff. He fisted the sheets tightly._

"_I missed her."_

Quinn had left him three months later, he and Aviva quickly following Rachel to New York. This time, he decided, would be different. Quinn Fabray wouldn't win again. He was going to find Rachel Berry and they were going to leave Lima as they always should have, together.

_**Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee**_

Rachel woke to the noise of her fathers' talking in hushed tones at the bottom of her bed.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Her daddy, Richard, whispered worriedly.

"I don't know." He dad Paul answered sighing. "She seemed so heartbroken and defeated last night."

Richard sighed "What happened to her? I haven't seen her like this, well since Noah Puckerman."

Paul gave him a pointed look "I was talking to Sarah Puckerman at the supermarket this morning apparently the one and only Noah Puckerman also flew in last night."

"With Rachel?" Richard gasped, shocked.

"Oh no, a few hours later but from New York and Sarah was near sick with worry. She told me she's never seen her son so defeated." He gossiped.

"Oh Paul," Richard sighed "What happened to them? I always thought they'd find each other in the end, they would have been so perfect together. She was muttering his name last night. You don't think he's the reason she's back do you?"

Paul rolled his eyes, exasperated "Richard," he sighed "Of course he is. And it is our job, as parents to fix this but don't worry. _I _have a plan."

"A plan?" her Daddy sounded sceptical.

"Yes," Paul returned enthusiastically "You just try and get her to talk about what happened. I'm off to meet Sarah for a pot of plotting coffee. Don't wait up." He added over his shoulder.

Richard sighed and sat down on Rachel's bed as she continued to feign sleep. "That does not sound good." He told her quietly as she rolled over and buried deeper in her covers, all thoughts of sleep gone. Noah was back, she wondered. But more importantly, was he alone?

**Review please, next chapter hopefully up this week, only two more to go, weep.**


	9. A Last Chance

**So sorry for the delay! Thank you so much for your patience and here is one of the final chapters. Please review and let me know what you think and it's coming near to epilogue time. Let me know how far in the future you would like the epilogue to be? Six months, six years? It's your call! Kate xx**

**A Last Chance **

Puck knocked nervously on the Berry front door the day after he arrived, a bunch of flowers in one hand, a terrified, hopeful expression on his face. Richard answered the door.

"Noah" He said frowning "I'm afraid if you're here for Rachel then she isn't having visitors at the moment." Puck let out a slow breath and wondered what Rachel had told her dads. Surely if she'd told him she thought he'd kissed Quinn Fabray there would be a little more shouting and a little less shoulder patting. Hell if it was Aviva he would of kicked his own ass by now.

Spurred on by this thought he tried his luck. "Could you tell her it's me sir? See if she'll change her mind?"

Richard Berry's eyes darkened, a 'show smile' exactly like Rachel's frozen in place. Puck gulped helplessy. Richard stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind him, his hand came to rest on Noah's shoulder.

_Oh shit – he knew._

"I don't think you understand _son" _the elder Berry man said slowly "She's not seeing anyone at the moment, she's not seeing you _ever again_. I hope I don't have to explain why."

Puck looked nervously at the bigger man and then to the window he was sure was Rachel's. He'd come all this way. He just couldn't give up now. "Please sir," he begged desperately "I, if I could just explain how it wasn't me, it wasn't my fault. I'd never hurt Rachel, not intentionally." he pleaded.

Mr Berry used the hand still on Puck's shoulder to spin him around, an arm over his shoulders as the walked (or were walked in Puck's case) towards the road "You'd really never hurt Rachel?" Puck heard the door open and spun uselessly round to try and see where he knew Rachel had just appeared, but Richard kept his grip firm.

"No, I promise you, never! Not intentionally!" They reached Puck's car "This, this incident was a confusion, an accident, she walked in just when -"

"Unfortunately Noah," the elder man interrupted as he 'assissted' Noah back into his car "Shit happens isn't an excuse I have or will ever accept for hurting my baby. Goodbye." with that he slammed the door and marched back up the path. Puck slammed his fist into the steering wheel. A choked sob from the doorway caught his attention and his eyes were drawn to the huddled figure of Rachel, sobbing and clutching her father tightly. Her father half carried her into the house and Puck felt his heart shatter as he slammed the door behind them.

_**Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee**_

He needed a plan. A really good, really sure, really organised plan. He paced the living room. OK; plan, plan, plan. First he needed a way to see her. He needed an in, time to explain what had happened with Quinn. He wasn't going to be defeated by this, he and Rachel belonged together. If he only had an in.

There was a knock at the door.

"Puck!" Finn's muffled voice carried through the door "Help!"

Puck frowned in confusion and moved to open the door. His jaw dropped and heart soared at the sight in front of him as tiny arms wrapped round his waist.

"Daddy!" Aviva squealed as her father picked her up and spun her round.

"Hey baby!" he breathed into her hair as she clung to him tightly "What are you doing here?" He asked, directing the question at Finn.

"Uncle Finny said he couldn't be alone with Uncle Kurt any more. He felt evaluated!" Puck frowned.

"What?" he questioned Finn again, who merely pointed to his right where a very...scary Kurt stood, wearing what Puck could only describe as a predatory expression directed straight at Finn who had now moved to stand behind Puck. He put Aviva down and suppressed a smile.

"OK, firstly Finn? _Mature much?" _Finn protested.

"You try dealing with his advances!"

"Hey!" Kurt objected, eyes narrowing "I'm just being friendly, trying to show a united front as Aviva's guardians." Puck shot him a glare, "As Aviva's temporary guardian's." Another look "As Aviva's baby sitters."

"But I don't want to _unite_!" Finn winged "I like-"

"OK!" Puck interjected "Firstly Finn get your hands off the back of my shirt, I can't concentrate with you quivering behind me wimp." Aviva tugged on Puck's sleeve "Just a minute baby, secondly Kurt leave Finn alone, he's into chicks." Aviva tugged on her father's sleeve again.

"Dad!" she complained.

"If he'd only give me a chance!" Kurt pleaded "I just want to show him how great we can be!"

"OK, Beyonce" Puck dead panned "If you want to get to Finnessa here you're going to have to go through me." Kurt raised his eyebrows grinning.

"Is that an invitation?" Puck rolled his eyes and turned to go back in the door.

"Hilarious." Aviva stomped her foot and tugged her dad's arm furiously.

"Dad" she demanded impatiently.

"Yes Princess?" He answered finally turning to her with a soft smile.

"Where's Rachel?" Puck's smile fell and he felt the heat of three gazes on him and they all fell silent.

"Well she's..." Puck searched helplessly.

"She's visiting her dads!" Kurt chipped in merrily "Getting them ready to meet you." Aviva's face lit up.

"Rachel's dads? So will they be like my Grand-dads?" Puck glared at Kurt.

"Yeah," he said swooping her back into his arms and heading for the door. "Now who feels like some ice cream?"

Aviva squealed excitedly, taking the momentary distraction from the very awkward question.

He really needed a plan.

**Please review and the next chapter will be up this weekend!**


End file.
